Objeto de Odio
by ArcanaMoon
Summary: El solo hizo lo que se le ordeno... Despertando un sentimiento tan fuerte y verdadero en alguien como él


_Este fic participa en el reto_ ** _Celos_** _del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas._

 **Personaje pedido** : Sasori

 **Personaje Sorteado:** Ibiki

 **Numero de palabras:** 500

Disclaimer: todos los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Kishimoto

 **What if?:** Sasori no muere en el combate contra Sakura. Es capturado y solicitado por Konoha a Suna para ser interrogado acerca del Akatsuki. El resto de los eventos transcurren igual

* * *

 **Objeto de Odio.**

La delegación de la arena aun no podía creer lo que había visto. Las condiciones se habían cumplido: Sasori yacía muerto, y su ejecutor, confesionario y objeto de odio se encontraba frente a él, despidiéndose de quien él aún consideraba un ser humano.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando Ibiki se enteró de que tendría que interrogar a un miembro de Akatsuki, solicito toda la información conocida de esa persona, solo le bastó una ojeada a sus gustos para dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro: "Belleza eterna" "Arte" "Marionetas hechas de personas"

Ibiki solicitó la cooperación de una de las bellezas de Konoha para el interrogatorio, ella aceptó. Ibiki le informo de su Plan… Quien era Sasori y su sellado destino… así como la importancia de la misión. Ella asintió firme.

Lo primero era simple, asegurarse de que Sasori la viera a su arribo a la aldea… Cosa que hizo y funciono…

El gran Sasori no pudo separar sus ojos de aquellas curvas femeninas, ojos color cielo, dorados cabellos y hermosa piel. Desde el momento que posó sus ojos en ella, la deseó… Quería preservar semejante belleza por toda la eternidad. En una simple mirada, Sasori se había obsesionado con Yamanaka Ino.

—Maldito seas… —masculló Sasori dolido y triste en sus últimos momentos.

—Solo hice lo que se me ordenó —replicó Ibiki, frió pero comprensible.

—Eso lo entiendo… Y por ello te odio… —añadió Sasori sin mirarle a los ojos.

—No deberías… Quizás sea doloroso, pero incluso yo, que te consideraba un monstruo de madera, te veo ahora como algo más… Realmente palpita un corazón humano en eso que llamas "cuerpo"

Sasori no respondió. Soltó una risa burlona —Ella…

—Fue honesta… —se adelantó—… Esa niña fue honesta contigo, sea lo que sea que te dijo, lo hizo con su corazón. Ella conocía su destino desde un comienzo —Ibiki suspiró— no esperaba que esa niña se involucrara tanto…

—Es una mujer… —respondió Sasori—… Una hermosa mujer por dentro y por fuera. —Suspiró, mirando divertido a Ibiki—. Eres bueno en lo que haces, pensar que alguien como tú me haría sentir…

— ¿Celos? —Respondió sonriente y divertido Ibiki—. Es la única razón por la que pedí ser tu ejecutor. Porque veo que no eres un monstruo desalmado, eres un hombre. Gracias por la información Sasori-san, espero puedas conseguir paz en la otra vida.

Con una sonrisa dejó Sasori este mundo.

El plan Ibiki había resultado: Sasori se enamoró de Ino, y él se había convertido en el objeto de su odio… de sus Celos. Ya que él era lo único que se interponía entre los dos.

Pasos sordos se escucharon, Ibiki se hizo aun lado.

—En otras circunstancias Sasori-san… —musito Ino, con lágrimas amargas asomándose. Su único y último regalo, una rosa carmesí sobre el cuerpo del pelirrojo.

Ella concia su destino desde el inicio. Por ello, su único consuelo… Haberle dado paz a Sasori.

* * *

 **Vamos, odien a Ibiki, ¡los reto! Aunque no creo que les sea muy difícil**

 **Con un demonio, llegar a las quinientas no asido difícil, el verdadero reto ha sido mantenerlas, siempre me pasaba, tuve que leer y releer para poder recortar, acomodar y siempre mantuviera la esencia del drable. Realmente, trabajar los Celos en tan pocas palabras resulta un poco jodido, pero a la final, ha sido una buena experiencia :)**

 **Realmente lo difícil fue el dúo como tal, Sasori y Ibiki, ¿como carajo hacer que uno sintiera Celos del otro?, por eso decidí hacer ese pequeño cambio en la historia, ese What if que explique al comienzo para que no se encuentren tan perdidos**

 **Espero les haya gustado y disfrutado, esperare sus reviews, hasta la próxima, cuídense mucho :)**


End file.
